


A thing

by Estelle



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, Alaric has just punched Damon in the face because he couldn’t stand him bragging about how good a team they made. <br/>Moments later, outside the Mystic Grill, Damon shoves him into a wall and Alaric has time to think “Oh God, he’s gonna bite me now”, before he feels Damon’s lips on his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thing

The first time it happens, Alaric has just punched Damon in the face because he couldn’t stand him bragging about how good a team they made.   
Moments later, outside the Mystic Grill, Damon shoves him into a wall and Alaric has time to think “Oh God, he’s gonna bite me now”, before he feels Damon’s lips on his. He’s kissing him expertly, dominantly and oh-so-well that Alaric can’t do anything but kiss him back just as eager. Damon obviously knows what he’s doing and Alaric’s about to lose himself in the sensation, when Damon suddenly pulls back. Blinking, he tries to come up with something – anything – to say, but before he can even form a coherent thought, Damon is on his knees, giving him the best blowjob he’s ever received. He knots his hand in Damon’s hair and after an embarrassingly short time, Alaric comes so hard his vision blurs. Damon just grins, satisfied, then he’s gone, leaving Alaric leaning against the wall, thinking “What the hell just happened to me?”

The next time it happens, Alaric actually goes to the boarding house, because he needs to speak to Stefan. But then Damon’s there, in all his annoying arrogance, and Alaric can’t help but pick a fight. Surprisingly, Damon doesn’t use all the strength he could, so when Alaric pins him to a wall, he knows it is because Damon actually wants this, so he kisses him ferociously, to wipe the smug grin off his face. Damon reciprocates immediately, grabbing Alaric’s hips and pulling him even closer. On their way to Damon’s bedroom, they try to get each other naked as fast as possible, leaving a tell-tale trail of clothes behind, but Alaric just can’t bring himself to care, especially not when Damon finally sinks into him, fucking him with eagerness and precision that speaks of his year long experience.  
When he wakes up, later, Damon is actually snuggled up to him, one hand spread possessively over his hip. Alaric can’t help but laugh at the absurdness of their situation, which wakes Damon up, of course. He takes a second to take in their situation, then he joins Alaric’s laughter, before he kisses him softly, his eyes sparkling. Surprisingly, Alaric finds himself really, really linking this.

A year later, he has come to terms with the fact that to him, this is far more than just sex. Inexplicably –at first, anyway – he has come to like the vampire, trust him, even. At that thought, he half-consciously touches his hip, where a collecting of scars lies, a perfect picture of Damon’s teeth. It’s a claim, especially the first one, and Alaric likes to know they are there, likes to think that they mean Damon wants to keep him as much as he wants to keep Damon. Deep down, he fears that is not the case. He fears Damon will leave eventually, and really, why wouldn’t he? It would be strange if he didn’t get bored sometime soon. So after thinking about this all day, in between planning lessons and grading papers, he’s not exactly in a good mood when he comes home, where Damon waits for him with bourbon and self-cooked dinner. Alaric sighs and Damon can immediately tell that something is off, especially when Alaric turns away from his kiss. Frowning, he settles back on the couch and waits for Alaric to speak. He sighs again. “I think we should tell everyone, we’re a...” he pauses. “...thing.” This was not exactly what he wanted to say, but it’s what he wants nonetheless. He wants everyone to know that Damon is his, he’s just unsure how he will react.  
At first, he doesn’t react at all, then he frowns some more. “A thing?”  
Alaric flops down on the couch next to him and nods. “Yeah. Or whatever.” He has no idea what he’s doing and he’s starting to get even more nervous when Damon looks angry and just a little hurt, though of course he’s trying to not let that on.  
“Really? A thing? That’s what you think of us?”, he finally asks, and Alaric can feel a rush of relief because Damon’s not opposed to his suggestion, he just doesn’t like his wording.  
“I don’t, actually”, he amends quickly, then admits, “I just wasn’t sure what you’re thinking.”   
Damon’s eyebrows shoot up. “Seriously? I’m here all the time, we go out together, we stay in together, I don’t feed from people directly because you don’t like it, and not to mention I haven’t fucked anyone else since this _thing_ started, and you think we’re not in a relationship?”  
When stated like this, it seems pretty obvious, Alaric has to admit, still his insecurities get the better of him. “I thought you’d get bored, you’d leave, and besides...” His biggest fear: “You’re in love with Elena.”  
When Damon doesn’t answer, that hurts even more than expected, although it’s exactly what he’s expected. Of course Damon loves Elena, how could he not?  
Before he can let his depressing thoughts go further, though, Damon gently pulls his chin up and looks at him directly, unguarded. “I’m not in love with Elena. I have been, I don’t deny it, but I always knew I never stood a chance. I can’t imagine ever getting bored with you, and why ever would I want to leave? As long as you’ll have me, I’ll stay.”   
Damon is smiling softly now and Alaric can’t quite believe what he just heard. Sensing this, Damon sighs. “Okay, let me make this very clear: I love you. You. And no one else. Got it?”   
He leans in to kiss him and Alaric can’t remember ever feeling this happy in his entire life. There’s just one thing he had to do. “I love you, too”, he murmurs, between kisses and Damon grins. “I kinda figured, the way you were acting.” Alaric wants to hit him for that, but instead, he just pulls him closer and keeps on kissing, which is of course much more satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dear friend Zara, because she wanted me to write a sex scene in English :)  
> Credit for the scars on Alaric's hip go to the lovely pleasebekidding, so make sure to check out her stories if you want background on it.


End file.
